


Week One - "Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax."

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: one-shots-supernatural's Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what I plan on doing with this Challenge:<br/>I will write a few paragraphs for each prompt, making it a little flash of its own.<br/>In the end, I will go back and rework the whole thing into one fic. The prompted flashes might or might not be in order in the end product, but they will all remain available separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week One - "Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax."

At the foot of the dilapidated houses‘ stairs, I had to decide. Turn to the right, where I could hear what appeared to be a fight, or to the left, where the occasional groan and cough originated. In the end, I knew I had to check both, but opted to go left first.

A few steps into what must once have been the houses’ sitting room, I was able to make out the shape of a man in one of the threadbare armchairs. His face was contorted in pain, and he clutched at the right side of his chest with one hand, blood squeezing out between his fingers. He obviously wasn’t what I had come for, but that didn’t have to make me trust him, so I remained vigilant.

His eyes were closed, and my entrance had been virtually inaudible, especially with the fight still going in the other room, so I flinched a little when he spoke.

“Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax.”

“Don’t worry, buddy, that’s the plan.” I assured him. “Who are you, and what are you doing in this house?”

“We could ask you the same thing.” another voice suddenly sounded behind me.

Without my notice, the fighting had stopped, and I jumped at the words, hurrying to get away from who spoke and into a position that would give me the opportunity to keep them both in my line of sight.

The man who had suddenly appeared behind me was even taller than the one in the chair, and kept a watchful eye on me as well as I did on him.

“And that would be the other half of our Dynamic Duo. My brother.” the first one said.


End file.
